


Six Weeks

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney with a broken hand.  The horror!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> ...a little left-handed typing. *SMISH YOU* birthday girl!

It was the ranting John usually went by, indexing volume by speed and adding in the curse quotient to determine his approach. Today, judging by the sheer number of 'goddamn's followed by inarticulate, barely-voiced screams, he was tempted to hustle back to his quarters for some not-quite-stale-yet chocolate, but by the time he got back he figured the gain would be a zero-sum.

So he shrugged his shoulders into the easiest slouch he had in his repertoire and sidled through the door. One quick look had him rushing over to Rodney's desk to slide the laptop out from under Rodney's splinted hand before the frustrated pounding did damage to either Rodney's favorite piece of equipment, or one of John's.

"Hey, now. Don't want to set yourself back to last week," John admonished him when Rodney swung around, his face pink with frustration.

"Can't do _anything_ like this. It's _ridiculous_. I just—" An inarticulate howl gargled out of Rodney's throat, and John put down the laptop to sling his arm around Rodney's shoulder, one hand landing lightly on the hot, slightly damp skin of Rodney's neck.

"You aren't supposed to be doing anything. You're supposed to be resting, remember? You promised you were just going to check some equations on the board."

"But the power consumption ratio...and Glickbarg's utter _incompetence_ overseeing the ballast pump overhaul—"

"I'm sure Zelenka's on top of it. And if he isn't—" John added when Rodney started to splutter, "I'll give him a poke." John started dragging Rodney out and down the corridor toward the transporter.

"Two tiny bones," Rodney mourned. "Grinding to a halt the greatest mind in this galaxy."

"Two tiny bones it took Carson hours to get set just right." The doors opened on the hallway to John's quarters, and John nudged Rodney in the right direction with one gentle hand on the small of his back.

"Six weeks. Six _weeks_."

"Hey, it will give you lots of time to, um, think."

Rodney shot him a trenchant look.

John dug frantically for inspiration. "You can read other people's stupid ideas and dictate your responses into that vocoder Teyla found you on MX6-231."

Rodney face brightened. "A very neatly engineered device."

"No taking it apart until your hand gets better."

That earned John a scowl, and Rodney broke away to dump himself on John's bed, his bad hand held ceiling-ward with his broken fingers raised in a conveniently rude gesture.

"Back atcha," John said amiably. "If you're up for it."

Rodney raised his head and gave him a speculative look.

John grinned and crawled onto the bed to join him, carefully flattening Rodney down until they were stretched belly to belly. Rodney squirmed beneath him making disgruntled noises until John bent his head and gave him a slow, testing kiss, just lips and a little bit of flickering tongue, teasing it out. Finally, Rodney grabbed the back of John's head with his good hand and pulled him into the perfect angle, and John collapsed onto his forearms, bracketing Rodney's head so he could trap him close for as many kisses as he wanted.

Which was a lot, actually.

When he was done, Rodney was flushed again, only not in frustration this time, and his eyes had a glassy, blissed-out look, his splinted hand lying lax on the pillow above his head.

"Yeah, six weeks," John said, and bent to kiss him again.

  


:::

And χρόνια πολλά! Many years, my sweet!


End file.
